


Helpless

by Sassywolf23



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywolf23/pseuds/Sassywolf23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He didn’t need to know why he wanted her, why he was in love with her. Maybe that was part of her charm." </p><p>Fenris contemplates his feelings for Isabela</p><p>Fenabela</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by Helpless (When She Smiles) by the Backstreet Boys. I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are desired!

**Helpless**

Fenris was… confused to say the least. He couldn’t figure out what it was about the pirate that drew him to her.

 She cheated at cards, she drank, she stole (from dead men more often than not but _still_ ). There was nothing of her personality that he could pinpoint. They really had nothing in common; but then again, wasn’t there a phrase somewhere that said opposites attracted?

 They were sitting in the Hanged Man as she played Wicked Grace. He wasn’t playing, content instead to have her sitting on his lap.

 Occasionally, he’d glance over her shoulder at her hand. When that happened, she often dropped a kiss on his cheek. He’d scowl, not liking public displays, but would be pleased all the same.

 He was a walking contradiction when it came to her. She’d make suggestive and lewd comments, which he’d refuse to acknowledge while still storing them away for later.

 He sighed.

 “What’s on your mind, Broody?” Varric asked, glancing up.

 He narrowed his eyes. “I’m _not_ broody,” he complained. All he got for his trouble was a snort.

 “Keep telling yourself that,” was the response. Fenris’ jaw clenched.

 Isabela was no longer focused on her hand, interested instead on the conversation.

 She turned her head to look at Fenris. Gently, a hand touched his cheek. “Stop thinking so much,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his, and shifting her body so that she was in a more comfortable position.

 He sighed again, but not so much out of confusion as acceptance.

 This was Isabela. He didn’t need a reason to be interested in her; she just was.

 Satisfied that he was done, Isabela turned back to her game, only to realize that she’d lost.

 “Cough it up, Rivani, I won fair and square.”

 She laughed, handing over several sovereigns. It didn’t seem to be that much of an issue though because she quickly won it (and a little more besides) back.

 Eventually, Fenris grew tired of the game, and lifted Isabela off of his lap. She groaned at the loss of contact and warmth.

 “Fenris,” she whined.

 He looked at her impassively, expectantly.

 But something in his face caused her to growl. She dropped her cards on the table, pulled her winnings into her purse, and stood up. “Thank you for the delightful game!” she trilled, walking to the door of the Hanged Man, swinging her hips confidently as she did so.

 Fenris shook his head with a chuckle and followed, after waving at Varric.

 “You’ll have to tell me the whole story later, Broody,” was shouted.

 ~

 He still wasn’t used to sleeping with her, but it wasn’t bothering him as much anymore either.

 She rolled over at one point, staring at him through heavy-lidded eyes. He stared back, enjoying the view of her perfect breasts resting against his chest.

 Eventually she spoke. “Where do you see this going?”

 “I don’t know,” he answered honestly, sliding his fingers through her tangled hair. “I’m not used to living with the future in mind.”

 She nodded thoughtfully, dropping her head to his chest and pressing kisses wherever she could.

 He gave in to what she wanted, because he wanted it too. He couldn’t imagine a moment when he wouldn’t.

 Because the thing was…

 He didn’t need to know why he wanted her, why he was in love with her.

 Maybe that was part of her charm.

 Maybe he was just helpless.

 At least when it came to her.


End file.
